Disfuncional
by kirinoha
Summary: (One-shot)Tal vez fue porque se conocían desde muy niños o porque siempre han estado cerca, pero lo cierto es que la enemistad, que antes se profesaban mutuamente, se terminó volviendo un fuerte apego, un gran cariño y una impetuosa atracción, en resumidas palabras, un inigualable amor, el cual se estaba viendo opacado para ambos...


**Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

 **Nota:** Esta idea se me ocurrió hace cierto tiempo, decidí escribirla y pues aquí está. Katsuki me quedó algo (bastante) Ooc, pero fue inevitable. Espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario o crítica será bienvenido.

En esta historia los personajes no poseen Quirks.

* * *

Para Midoriya Izuku, quien apenas estaba cursando primer año de preparatoria, la escuela era un infierno y no precisamente porque las asignaturas fueran difíciles, sino porque aparentemente era víctima de "acoso escolar", pero su situación era más complicada que sólo eso.

Un grupo de chicos llevaba un rato fastidiándolo, empujándolo de aquí para allá, insultándolo y humillándolo, eran tan escandalosos que habían conseguido llamar la atención de una buena parte del alumnado, pero a él nada de eso le importaba. No le interesaba lo que personas que no lo conocen pensaran o dijeran de él.

Su mirada se cruzó con el único chico de aquel grupo de bravucones que permanecía quieto y callado, Katsuki. La mirada de Izuku parecía suplicarle a Bakugou que detuviera a aquellos chicos, pero este último se hizo el desentendido y eso fue lo que realmente inquietó a Midoriya.

—Vamos, Bakugou verás que molestar a Deku es muy divertido —comentó uno de los chicos mientras desparramaba por el piso el contenido de la mochila de Izuku.

—Nah… Diviértanse ustedes, yo paso —respondió el aludido.

—Como quieras, aguafiestas —le reprochó el otro chico.

La "diversión" continuó un rato más, hasta que los chicos quedaron satisfechos, para cuando estos se fueron Midoriya estaba sentado en el piso con un gran moretón en su mejilla. Empezó a recoger sus cosas lentamente, y enseguida notó la presencia de Bakugou a su lado, quien se agachó para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

—Esos malditos… Se han pasado —masculló con ira, sólo Deku lo escuchó.

—¿Qué pasó Bakugou? ¿Acaso sientes lástima por el maricón ese? ¿O es que ahora te gusta? — comentó despectivamente uno de los chicos

—Ja, Por supuesto que no, imbécil— respondió de la misma forma Bakugou. Se puso de pie con uno de los cuadernos de Deku en mano, se acercó a la ventana que daba para el patio y lanzó el cuaderno directo a la fuente.

—¡Buen lanzamiento! —dijeron entre risas los muchachos que lo acompañaban.

Deku se limitó a observar en silencio mientras todo esto ocurría.

Los chicos, incluyendo a Bakugou, dieron media vuelta para largarse, pero este volteó una última vez para encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada lastimera de Deku, que le provocó una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad. "Lo siento". Deku alcanzó a leer sus labios antes de que este le diera la espalda nuevamente. Sintió su vista nublarse, pero definitivamente no rompería a llorar en medio del pasillo. Terminó de recoger sus cosas torpemente y se dirigió a paso rápido al baño antes de que el nudo en su garganta se hiciera insoportable y empezara a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cuando llegó a su destino, notó que había algo de pintura regada en el piso y las paredes estaban llenas de garabatos que lucían recientes, quien lo haya hecho se ganará un buen castigo, pensó. Deku se lavó la cara un par de veces, hasta que se sintió más calmado. Sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, así que se secó las manos en el pantalón y luego revisó el celular, encontró 3 mensajes de Bakugou. «Hey» «Dónde estás» «Tenemos que hablar.» Midoriya se sintió tentado a no responderle y a mandarlo a la mierda, pero no lo hizo. «En el baño» Se limitó a responder e inmediatamente recibió otro mensaje de Bakugou «Quédate ahí» De todas formas no planeaba irse por ahora.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos Deku escuchó sonar el timbre que indicaba la finalización del receso, le restó importancia ya que planeaba saltarse la siguiente clase. Se sentó en el frío piso del baño llevando sus rodillas al pecho, apoyando sus antebrazos en estas para usarlos a modo de almohada y poder descansar un rato. Si Bakugou no llegaba pronto se quedaría dormido, se encontraba muy cansado y adolorido…

—Deku…— Bakugou lo zarandeó a la vez que lo llamaba, haciendo que el nombrado despertara algo desorientado. Al ver la mirada de Bakugou, Izuku recordó lo que había pasado hace poco tiempo y se sintió frustrado. Frustrado porque la persona que más quería se portaba así en la escuela. Frustrado porque simplemente no podían ser ellos mismos frente a los demás.

Las lágrimas lentamente se asomaron en sus ojos, apretó los puños y trato de secarlas bruscamente. A Deku realmente le molestaba ser así, llorar cuando se sentía molesto le parecía engorroso, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Hey Deku ¿qué pasa?, no llores —dijo Bakugou apartando suavemente los brazos del susodicho y secando las lágrimas de este con la yema de sus dedos pulgares, aunque este gesto solo aumentó su llanto. Tenía tantas ganas de responderle a Bakugou, de hacerle saber lo que tanto le molestaba, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta sólo le permitía soltar pequeños quejidos.

En estos momentos la misma causa de su llanto, estaba reconfortándolo mientras lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo, que él correspondía con ímpetu, sonaba tan contradictorio.

Desde que eran niños la relación entre Bakugou y Midoriya siempre fue problemática. Su "amistad" consistía en molestar y ser molestado, respectivamente. En el sentimiento de superioridad de Kacchan y en el sentimiento de inferioridad que causaba este en Deku. Para ambos es muy difícil decir en qué momento exacto de sus vidas esto cambió. Tal vez fue porque se conocían desde muy niños o porque siempre han estado cerca, pero lo cierto es que la enemistad, que antes se profesaban mutuamente, se terminó volviendo un fuerte apego, un gran cariño y una impetuosa atracción, en resumidas palabras, un inigualable amor, _que_ se estaba viendo opacado para ambos.

Bakugou peinaba suavemente el revoltoso cabello de Deku lo cual apaciguaba, de poco a poco, el llanto de este.

El constante sonido de unos pasos retumbando contra el piso se hacía cada vez más fuerte, advirtiéndoles a ambos la inminente presencia de alguien, así que con pesadez se separaron y en ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Era el coordinador de procesos académicos y convivenciales, un título que a simple vista aparenta poca autoridad, sin embargo es todo lo contrario.

—Así que nuevamente se está saltando las clases, joven Bakugou, igual usted, joven Midoriya —dijo seriamente el hombre canoso quien avanzó un par de pasos hacia los chicos, pero se detuvo al percatarse de las puertas garabateadas y la pintura regada en el piso—. Y como si eso fuera poco, estuvieron pintarrajeando los baños

—Nosotros no hemos pin…— Se atrevió a responder Bakugou. Sin embargo fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

—¡No tengas el descaro de negarlo! ¡Es evidente que han sido ustedes! ¡Los quiero a los dos en mi oficina, ya! —replicó este alzando la voz. Izuku y Bakugou intercambiaron miradas de resignación y de disconformidad respectivamente, pero no tenían más opciones aparte de ir al lugar mencionado.

Con parsimonia y en silencio los dos jóvenes se dirigían al susodicho lugar que Katsuki tanto frecuentaba, eran seguidos de cerca por el "vejestorio" como solía llamarlo Bakugou. Al llegar, ambos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio del coordinador, quien apenas se sentó, empezó a darles una larga charla que Bakugou ignoraba olímpicamente mientras Deku se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza cada tanto, sin estar escuchando realmente lo que le decían. Los dos tenían su mente ocupada pensando en quien tenían al lado, tan ensimismados se encontraban en sus cavilaciones que no se percataron de que el vicerrector había entrado a la oficina y se encontraba de pie, al lado del coordinador. Deku llamó la atención de Katsuki golpeándolo suavemente con el pie, para que prestara atención a lo que les iban a decir ahora.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Qué castigo deberíamos darle a estos niños? ¿Deberíamos suspenderlos una semana? —comentó el coordinador a la expectativa de la respuesta del vicerrector.

—Vamos, no hay que ser tan estrictos— contestó restándole importancia al asunto —. Sin embargo, esto no puede ser una falta impune. Los quiero a los dos mañana a las siete en punto aquí, para que limpien lo que hicieron.

Katsuki estuvo a punto de quejarse, le molestaba que los inculparan por algo que no hicieron sin embargo Deku le propinó un fuerte pistón para que no dijera nada que los metiera en más problemas.

—Está bien, allí estaremos— respondió educadamente.

—Pueden dirigirse a su aula de clases.

Midoriya y Bakugou caminaban a paso lento hacia su salón, después de todo ninguno quería dar clases. Ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguna, estaban sumidos en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón Bakugou siguió de largo.

—Kacchan ¿Acaso piensas seguir saltándote las clases? —preguntó Midoriya sujetándolo por la muñeca para detenerlo.

—Algo así, ven conmigo— Pero Midoriya lo soltó y dudó por unos instantes, así que Bakugou no esperó más y esta vez fue él quien lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo jaló. No opuso resistencia, después de todo el trato de Katsuki—aunque no lo pareciera— siempre era muy delicado para con él.

Katsuki se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que Deku chocara ligeramente contra su espalda. Bakugou dio media vuelta para mirar a Deku, con un suave movimiento rozó su mejilla magullada.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó haciendo esa cara de preocupación que tanto le gustaba a Midoriya.

—Casi nada —mintió.

—Mentiroso —lo acusó en voz baja. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y le pidió a la enfermera que le diera una compresa fría o algo así y se fue.

Lo que quedaba de la jornada escolar transcurrió sin mayor inconveniente, sin embargo, Deku se sentía muy contrariado. Por un lado no cabía duda de lo mucho que quería a Kacchan, por el otro, estaba la disfuncional relación que llevaban.

Esos pensamientos y su dolor de cabeza eran lo único que acompañaban a Deku de regreso a casa aquel día.

Al llegar a su hogar habló brevemente con su mamá sobre el porqué debería ir al colegio mañana y sobre porqué su mejilla estaba así, aunque obviamente omitió cualquier detalle relacionado con Katsuki. Su mamá le comentó en qué parte del cuarto podría encontrar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, gracias a eso Izuku las encontró fácilmente. Tomó dos, Y un fugaz pensamiento rondó su mente al tener un frasco lleno de pastillas en la mano. Se preguntó cuántas serían necesarias para acabar con su sufrimiento, pero desechó automáticamente el pensamiento. Esas cosas son para cobardes.

Se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme y se acostó en la cama para intentar dormir, puesto que su mente estaba atiborrada de pensamientos contradictorios, que parecían no tener fin.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño el sonido del timbre lo alertó, haciéndole soltar un respingo. Se acostó de medio lado y tapó sus oídos con la almohada al percatarse de que el timbre volvía a sonar. Luego de 5 minutos comprobó que el molesto timbre no volvería a sonar y acomodó su almohada apropiadamente.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar bastante luz al interior, por lo cual se acomodó mirando hacía el otro lado.

—Izuku, Katsuki ha venido a visitarte— susurró su mamá.

—Dile que estoy dormido— respondió de igual manera.

—Ya le dije, pero insiste en que no importa, así que solo venía a avisarte que de todas formas va a entrar a tu cuarto… Deberías hablar con él, parece que realmente le preocupas… Espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas, no me gusta verte así— Lo último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido por Izuku. A veces su madre le sorprendía, a pesar de que no le dijo nada sobre Bakugou, ella sabía que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, que algo no anda bien entre los dos.

—Bueno, todos los días hablas un poco sobre él, pero hoy no has ni mencionado su nombre— respondió con un poco de gracia.

— ¿Acaso soy tan obvio? — Su mamá no le respondió, aunque soltó una pequeña risita, que para Deku, dejaba más que clara la respuesta. A estas alturas no le sorprendería que su madre supiera el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Su madre salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí aunque al cabo de unos minutos esta fue abierta nuevamente por Katsuki, quien tomó asiento a un lado de su cama. Deku procuró parecer genuinamente dormido.

—Hey Deku ¿en verdad estás dormido?

Midoriya no contestó, después de todo, sí era un poco cobarde. Katsuki soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Parece que sí— se respondió a sí mismo. Katsuki se quedó detallando —con lo poco que le permitía ver la oscuridad—el rostro de Deku y acariciando su cabello, al parecer a Katsuki le gustaba bastante hacer esto último y a Deku también le agradaba que lo hiciera. La placentera sensación había logrado adormecerlo y en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó, Katsuki ya no estaba. Se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la cocina para comer algo y se encontró con su mamá lavando la loza.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor ¿Cuándo se fue Kacchan?— preguntó casualmente mientras se disponía a comer.

—Se fue hace media hora—contestó—. Antes de irse lo he visto darte un beso en la frente.

Deku casi se atraganta al escuchar eso y subió lentamente la mirada a la expectativa de la reacción de su madre, grata fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con que ella le estaba sonriendo.

— Están saliendo, ¿no?

Midoriya asintió.

— Algo así— respondió sonrojado.

Su madre soltó una risilla ante su actitud tímida

— Debiste decirlo antes, sabes que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y escucharte.

—Lo nuestro no está yendo bien—dijo Izuku yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿Entonces piensas romper con él?

—No lo sé, es sólo que todo es muy problemático. Realmente lo quiero—dijo apenado—, pero no es fácil.

—Sabes Izuku, las cosas que más anhelamos no son fáciles de conseguir—dijo sabiamente—, y recuerda, todo pasa por una cosa, no hay mal que por bien no venga, seguro las cosas mejorarán.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

Después de eso, ni madre ni hijo volvieron a tocar el tema. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Izuku seguían atormentándolo cuando se acostó a dormir.

Bakugou y él llevaban saliendo desde tercero de secundaria, lo que quería decir que llevaban un año y medio siendo novios, bastante tiempo. Aunque la relación al principio fue bastante lenta, debido a que ambos eran algo tímidos en ese aspecto, después de todo, su relación dio un giro de 180 grados en muy poco tiempo. Su primer beso fue prácticamente un accidente, que sucedió casi medio año después de que empezaron a salir.

Bakugou seguía llamándolo por ese apodo que le había dado desde que eran niños, Izuku recordaba que al principio Katsuki le había dicho que significaba "alguien bueno para nada" sin embargo cuando su relación cambió, aquel apodo también. "La persona que más quiero" se acordaba muy bien del día en que Katsuki muy abochornado le había dado un nuevo significado a su apodo. Esos y muchos más recuerdos agradables lo hicieron esbozar una sonrisa inconscientemente, sonrisa que no duro más que unos pocos segundos dibujada en su rostro, puesto que pensamientos sobre que su relación actual pendía de un hilo, invadían su mente nuevamente.

Izuku se empezó a preguntar desde cuándo las cosas habían empezado a ir mal y la respuesta era obvia; A partir de que entraron a preparatoria. Desde ese entonces, Deku empezó a ser fastidiado por sus compañeros, tal vez por su apariencia débil y su contextura pequeña, tal vez porque era diferente, _porque era gay_ , y a pesar de que nunca hubiera mencionado tal cosa sus compañeros lo trataban de "maricón", Aunque eso para él no era la gran cosa. El problema inició cuando también insistieron en molestar a Katsuki por andar con él, así que ambos llegaron al acuerdo tácito de que en la escuela no andarían juntos, aunque claro, Izuku no esperaba que Katsuki se uniera directamente al grupo de bravucones que lo molestaban, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, no se quejó. He ahí el problema; la comunicación, aunque Deku no era consciente de esto.

En algún momento de la noche, sin percatarse de cuando, se quedó profundamente dormido, tanto que casi no escucha la alarma sonar al día siguiente. Se alistó rápidamente para salir al colegio, comió el desayuno fugazmente y se cepilló los dientes antes de salir. Miró su reloj, marcaba las siete ya, así que se apresuró para no llegar tan tarde, aunque de seguro Katsuki ni siquiera había salido de su casa, o eso pensaba hasta que al llegar se topó con Bakugou cumpliendo con el castigo.

—Hola Deku ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Ayer tú mamá dijo que te sentías mal.

Deku asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya estoy mejor — y dejó morir la conversación ahí, enrareciendo el aire con un silencio incómodo.

Katsuki trató de empezar una conversación varias veces, sin embargo Deku daba respuestas a medias que automáticamente acababan con su intento de plática. Al cabo de una hora habían dejado el lugar considerablemente limpio.

—Hey, después de esto te parecería bien ir a…— Kacchan quiso invitarlo a salir a algún lado, pero la actitud esquiva de Deku y que este no lo prestara atención cuando hablaba lo sacó de sus casillas—¡Maldición Deku! —Alzó su tono de voz y estampó su puño contra una de las puertas de los cubículos, justo al lado de Izuku, haciéndolo sobresaltarse —¡Si algo te está molestando, ven y dímelo de una puta vez! —Lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa consiguiendo así que Izuku lo mirara a los ojos por primera vez en el día.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Saber que me molesta? —preguntó amargamente Deku y deshizo bruscamente el agarre de Kacchan quien permaneció callado —Me molesta mucho que nunca hagas algo por mí cuando esos imbéciles me fastidian, siempre te vas riéndote con esos idiotas como si fueras uno de ellos, y aunque sé que realmente tu intención no es herirme ¡Lo haces! ¡Puedo sonreír y decirte que todo está bien, pero no, no lo está, definitivamente esa no es la solución! ¡Tapar el sol con una mano no lo hará desaparecer! ¡¿Entiendes?! Demonios Kacchan, ¿Qué es más importante para ti, tu jodida reputación o lo nuestro? ¡Y no me salgas con esas estupideces de que ambas cosas, no puedes cuidar de ambas sin descuidar una! Y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, sin embargo lo intentas y me lastimas kacchan, en serio lo haces…— terminó Deku con su voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar que no se molestó en reprimir por mucho tiempo, a pesar de eso, no apartó la mirada ni un solo momento, fue Kacchan quien desvió la mirada cuando Deku terminaba de hablarle.

Izuku seguía esperando una respuesta, siendo tan pesimista como siempre, esperaba que kacchan le dijera algo como "Entonces vamos a terminar" o alguna cosa por el estilo. Sin embargo no cabía en su sorpresa al notar que Bakugou estaba llorando, le costó bastante notarlo porque este no despegaba la mirada del piso pero un leve sollozo lo delató, Izuku se quedó de pie, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar ante el llanto de Kacchan, quien había terminado sentado en el piso antes de que si quiera pudiera decidir qué hacer.

Katsuki levantó su mirada, llena de lágrimas de culpabilidad, nunca pensó que sus acciones estuvieran lastimando tanto a Deku, se atrevía a afirmar que la persona a la que más quería —exceptuando familiares— definitivamente era Deku y aun así lo estaba hiriendo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado cuándo decidió por su propia cuenta que las cosas estaban bien así? Su orgullo y su reputación le habían cegado, tal cual como había dicho Deku, impidiéndole ver que lo más importante para él estaba justo frente a sus narices, sin embargo él estaba siendo tan rudo sabiendo lo delicados que son los sentimientos de Izuku.

Nunca se había sentido tan idiota en toda su vida.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…— Se disculpó reiteradas veces entre sollozos, Deku no sabía que Katsuki podía llegar a llorar así, pero sabía bien que las disculpas de Kacchan eran sinceras, él realmente odiaba pedir perdón y cuando lo hacía siempre miraba para otro lado y hablaba en voz baja, pero en este caso era diferente. Se sintió culpable ¿Acaso no había escogido bien su repertorio de palabras? ¿Tal vez había sido muy brusco? —Yo en serio no sabía que la estabas pasando tan mal—dijo muy arrepentido—, perdóname, en verdad te quiero mucho— dijo con su voz a punto de romperse y secando bruscamente lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos —yo… Te prometo que… de ahora en adelante…. haré las cosas bien — Habló pausadamente por los sollozos que se le escapaban involuntariamente, haciéndole difícil a Deku entender lo que trataba de decir.

Izuku buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo, se puso de cuclillas frente a Katsuki y secó sus lágrimas cuidadosamente.

— Yo también lo siento, si tal vez hubiera hablado antes no hubiéramos llegado a esto — Katsuki negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte, idiota— Deku esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible al ver a Kacchan recuperar la compostura y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no lo hizo por ninguna razón en particular, simplemente lo hizo porque así lo deseaba y por supuesto Katsuki le correspondió.

Después de un rato de permanecer así, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus casas, justo antes de marcharse, Kacchan le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Deku, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante haciendo que se sonrojara un montón, extrañaba esa agradable sensación, aunque estaba seguro que a partir de ahora podría experimentarla cuantas veces quisiera.

" _No hay mal que por bien no venga",_ Deku nunca pensó que las palabras de su madre fueran tan ciertas.

 **~~ EXTRA ~~**

 _ **Primer beso.**_

Habían pasado ya varios meses de que Izuku y Katsuki empezaron a salir, ambos eran bastante tímidos, ninguno tomaba la iniciativa en aspectos amorosos, sin embargo, así estaban bien, el simple hecho de saber que sus sentimientos eran mutuos era más que suficiente para ellos.

En un día lluvioso como cualquier otro, Katsuki se quedó en la casa de Izuku a esperar que la lluvia apaciguara y a secarse un poco, puesto que estaba empapado.

Al ver que la lluvia no menguaba, optaron por estudiar juntos para el examen del día siguiente, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, muy pegaditos. Cuando consideraron que estaban lo suficientemente listos para el examen se pusieron a ver la televisión un rato, aunque Deku estaba un poco distraído con su celular.

—Hey Deku— llamó su atención, el aludido volteó a ver a Katsuki pero se encontró con que este seguía mirando la televisión, aun así, no dejo de observarlo.

—Sabías que…— Katsuki iba a decirle algo y al girar su rostro hacia Deku, quien lo observaba muy de cerca sus labios se rozaron, ninguno emitió palabra alguna por un buen rato, no se miraban a los ojos y ambos estaban muy colorados… Ese había sido el primer beso de ambos, si es que se le podía considerar como tal.


End file.
